


utakata saturday night

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Clubbing, Gay Bar, M/M, Nihilism, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Takatora accidentally meets Ryoma at a gay bar and things escalate quickly.





	utakata saturday night

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Morning Musume '16 song, which is also why my username is 'tokumusume'. The more you know.
> 
> PS: 'utakata' means ephemeral.

Takatora roamed the streets of Zawame's red light district aimlessly, smoking his last cigarette and looking at the posters outside the host clubs, rows of boys’ and girls' dolled up faces, fake smiles and sad backstories. He could easily shut down these businesses, his family controlled every aspect of the city, but the backlash would be massive. Also, he was an avid customer. When Takatora felt lonely or when the day at Yggdrasill was rough, he would find ephemeral happiness in the arms of a nameless woman or man, depending on how he felt like that day. He was an eminent man in the city but for some extra yens they would keep their mouth shut (and fed).

Takatora wasn't sure of what he wanted that night. He walked into a random club only to realise too late it was a flashy gay bar. He turned around to leave when a familiar white streak caught his attention. There, under the nauseating lights, was Sengoku Ryoma grinding his ass against a man's crotch, whose penis was noticeably hard. Takatora walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, eyes glued to the professor on the dancefloor. His hair was free from his standard ponytail and he wore a plain black shirt, the white coat nowhere to be seen.

Ryoma and the man headed to the bathroom and Takatora followed them, not exactly sure of why he was doing it or what he expected to happen there. He heard moans coming from the stall where the pair was and fought his arousal. The door opened a couple of minutes later and Ryoma stood face-to-face with Takatora. Awkward silence followed, punctuated by the deafening EDM beat coming from outside. The other man took a clue and left the professor alone with Takatora. 

"I just had an orgasm, I can't go again now" Ryoma giggled and licked a droplet of cum off the corner of his mouth. Takatora noticed a 5,000 yen note on Ryoma's pocket. "Come on, Taka! I know you do this too, I can see your credit card bills".

Ryoma closed the space between them and pulled Takatora's tie. He kissed Takatora's lips passionately and the Overseer’s hand made its way to the base of Ryoma’s neck. He had a strict rule of not having sex with employees but Ryoma was an exception. They have known each other for almost five years and Ryoma developed the Sengoku Driver and the Lockseeds at his request. Ryoma was smoking hot as well, so everything worked in his favor.

"Come with me" Takatora took Ryoma’s hand and dragged him out of the bathroom, back to the noisy club and to his car parked nearby.

***

Ryoma was beautiful in the dim-lit bedroom, the shoulder-lenght hair framing his face and pale body shining under the moonlight coming through the open windows. He undressed Takatora and went straight to his cock. Ryoma kissed the lenght and the sensitive skin between the balls, took one into his mouth and sucked. Takatora entangled his fingers on his hair and pulled Ryoma’s face away from his organ. He pushed the other man on the bed and silenced the professor with a kiss. Ryoma saw Kamen Rider Zangetsu smile for the first time that Saturday night. Takatora spread the professor's legs apart and played with his hole. Ryoma groaned loudly and relaxed the muscles around his entrance. Takatora's fingers were long and probed the professor’s sweet spot with a firm pressure. 

"I'm almost there... Please… Ah!" he managed to say between deep breaths. 

Takatora coated his throbbing cock with lube he kept in a drawer (he also kept individual packets in his wallet, just in case) and slid it past Ryoma's opening. With one of the professor's legs wrapped around his waist, Takatora thrust in a quick pace, savouring the torrent of curse words coming from the other man's mouth.

"Ah... Takatora... yes, harder…!!"

He did as Ryoma asked, pausing to change the position. Ryoma was now on his stomach, Takatora over him, biting his earring and pulling his hair. Ryoma came when Takatora spread his cheeks and reached deeper. He followed soon after and pulled out. Takatora handed a box of tissues to the professor and took one to himself.

Both men lied on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"You are a man of many talents" Takatora tucked Ryoma's white stripe behind his ear. He smiled.

"All my talents are for you, Takatora" Ryoma kissed his boss' chest. 

"Stay over tonight. I will take you home before Mitsuzane wakes up".

Ryoma shook his head in affirmation, face buried in Takatora's abdomen. He absorbed as much as he could of Takatora's scent. Everything would be gone when the sun rises, back to meaningless normality.


End file.
